The Show Must Go On
by Merile
Summary: Les blessures sont toujours là, à vif, à fleur de peau. Il suffit d’un souffle pour que tout bascule. Il suffit d’un peu de volonté pour que tout renaisse. YAOI


**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien d'autre que la rédaction et le scénario de cette histoire. Le reste est la propriété de JKR, tant mieux pour elle, je ne fais que les lui piquer.

**WARNING** : Cette histoire va mettre en scène un couple homosexuel. **PAS DE SPOILEUR**

**Note** : Le truc que personne ne lit… Bref voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Celle-ci est déjà terminé elle compte chapitres qui seront publiés tout les deux jours (si possible, au quels cas je vous préviendrais.) J'ose espéré que cette fiction vous plaira.

.○.

1/ **Another hero another mindless crime** (Queen – The show must go on)

.○.

C'est dans un bruit de feuillage qu'une tourterelle s'envola en toute hâte de son perchoir, la passion de Jimmy Hendrix l'ayant quelque peut terrifier. Cette même musique s'échappait d'une verrière à la taille plus qu'honorable, comparé à la maison minuscule auquel elle était accolée.

La chaîne reposait à même le carrelage, jusqu'à côté de la porte, qui était par ailleurs grande ouverte. Quelques plantes, aux allures tropicales, profitaient de la lumière que diffusaient les rayons du soleil à travers les vitres, les feuilles s'étalant, les fleurs se gonflant. Des orchidées de différentes natures étaient disposées sur une table, narguant de leur arrogance naturelle la serre tout entière.

Une autre table, encombrée d'outils en tout genre et d'arrosoirs leur faisaient directement face. On pouvait y voir un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers qui avait, s'en doute, été jeté là après un rapide feuilletage.

Une photographie énorme en recouvrait pratiquement la une. Le titre n'en était pourtant pas moins imposant. « Le Sauveur menait l'inauguration du nouveau bâtiment de Sainte Mangouste. » Sur le cliché on pouvait parfaitement distinguer un Neville rayonnant, quoi qu'un peu intimidé, s'adressant à une foule innombrable, le ministre en personne se tenant à ses côtés. L'image montrait tout le respect, l'admiration que le peuple sorcier ressentait à son envers.

Perdu au milieu de la végétation on pouvait distinguer le blanc pur d'un marbre poli ou un noir charbon veiné d'un beau vert bouteille.

Il s'agissait en faite de statue. Des hommes, des femmes, tous torturés, tordu de douleur ou alors arqué par le plaisir, la grâce, comme libéré de leur mouvement. Une petite fille avait l'air de s'envoler tant ses bras, ses jambes tendaient aimablement vers la lumière.

Ses sculptures de pierre étaient accompagnées de sculpture de glaise, dont la teinte grise montrait que les pièces avaient été cuites. Les mouvements de ces œuvres étaient plu lourd, plus marqués, comme si la terre qui les composait leur pesait.

C'est au centre de la pièce que se tenait l'artiste. Un vieux tablier blanc noué autour de sa taille, sa lourde chevelure à peine retenue par un élastique, Harry Potter fronçait les sourcils, les mains enduites d'une glaise épaisse et collante. Face à lui se tenait une femme, ses mains crispés sur sa gorge, la tête renversé en arrière dans un cri terrifiant.

Soucieux, le jeune homme se pencha sur la riche robe de la statue. Le tissu ne rendait pas assez bien, le drapé était juste grossier, jurant avec la finesse de ses traits et de ses cheveux. Les doigts fin et agiles se mirent rapidement à l'œuvre, formant, transformant la terre encore meuble en un magnifique plissé, rappelant presque les détails fascinant des statues antiques.

Harry poussa pourtant un soupire d'insatisfaction tout en passant une main lasse sur son front, y laissant une trace de terre rouge. Il essuya ensuite ses doigts sur son tablier, essayant tant bien que mal d'en retirer le plus de glaise possible.

Il avisa rapidement la corolle d'une de ses plantes tropicales et laissa échapper un juron en se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était.

D'un geste de la main il se débarrassa de son tablier, qu'il lassa traîner sur le carrelage, alors que de l'autre il se saisissait de la gazette et éteignait sa chaîne. Deux secondes plus tard il avait disparue et la porte de la verrière fermée à double tour.

.○.

Il déboula dans la chambre d'hôpital en souriant, un énorme bouquet de pivoine à la main alors qu'une infirmière lui hurlait qu'on ne courait pas dans les couloir d'un hôpital, plus par habitude que par véritable désir de « répression ».

Une vielle dame, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, le regardait avec amusement. Harry lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

« Encore en retard Harry, à croire que tu ignore ce qu'est la ponctualité. Moi qui espérais que miss Granger déteindrait sur toi.

- J'étais juste pris dans une sculpture. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue fripée de Minerva MacGonagal et s'occupa de changer les fleurs.

« C'est vrai que tu t'es mis à la sculpture ! Te m'en rapportera une j'espère ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes tableaux. »

Le brun avisa les toiles qu'on avait accrochées aux murs.

« J'ai cru voir ça, en effet dit-il en riant.

- Qui aurait pu croire que tu as un tel dont pour le travaille manuel ? Certainement pas moi !

- Qui aurait pu croire que se serait Neville qui nous sauverait tous ? Répliqua Harry tout en prenant place aux côtés de son ancien professeur. »

Celle-si renifla avec peu de distinction, affichant clairement sa désapprobation. Elle se saisit de la gazelle qu'on lui tendait et parcourue rapidement la première page. D'un geste dédaigneux elle le jeta au sol.

« Longdubat à beau être un gentil garçon, il n'en reste pas moins une simple marionnette, qu'il est tué Voldemort ou pas.

- Tu es un peu cruelle non ? Neville est quelqu'un de bien, il est le « vrai Gryffondor » comme dirait Hermione.

- Je suis réaliste. Il n'a pas assez de cran pour faire face à sa nouvelle situation. »

Le lit s'affaissa un peut avant de se libérer d'un poids. On ne voyait rien de la fenêtre, les sorciers n'ayant pas eu le temps de lancer des sorts sur le bâtiment.

Sainte Mangouste avait été détruit durant la guerre et cet immeuble était juste un hôpital temporaire. Temporaire depuis près de 7 ans.

« Tu trouve qu'elle est si récente que cela, sa situation ?

C'est ridicule ! À chaque fois que l'on parle de la guerre, à chaque fois que l'on se souvient, il nous semble que c'était la veille. Mais se n'est pas le cas. Aucuns de nous n'arrive à faire son deuil. Nous vivons perpétuellement dans le passé. C'est ce que veut le ministère. Le monde sorcier est devenu crédule, malléable. Le gouvernement peut se permettre n'importe quoi du moment que c'est en souvenir de la guerre ou que cela peut empêcher une prochaine guerre. Les aurors ont reçu le droit de tuer si le suspect est supposé dangereux pourtant il y a de plus en plus d'écart entre les puissants et les pauvres. Les gens ne vivent plus, ils survivent. »

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux. Tellement triste aussi.

Minerva le regarda avec tendresse. Elle lui tendit la main. Il ressemblait tant à son père quand il était ainsi. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec des gestes lents.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry. Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de regarder vers l'avenir. Le monde magique ne retient aucunes leçons de cette guerre, c'est là sa principale erreur. Je veux que tu deviennes fort Harry. Je sais que tu en es capable, tout comme ton père. Le passé est le passé comme tu dis et le tien est particulièrement chargé. Faire face à son passé est une bonne chose, l'ignorer est juste inutile. Il faut juste vivre avec, en osmose. Notre univers est bloqué dans le sien, il s'y emmêle, il s'y perd pour finalement oublier que c'est vers le futur qu'il faut se tourner. Peut importe ce que tu as fais ou n'as pas fait je sais mieux que quiconque que tu es un héros.

- Un héros, rigola le jeune homme. Tu es sûre de croire ce que tu dis Vava ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! S'insurgea la vielle dame. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père, c'est assez désagréable.

- Tu adorais mon père.

- Certes, acquiesça t'elle du bout des lèvres. Mais je n'aimais absolument pas quand il m'affublait de tous ses ridicules surnoms. Pas plus que je n'acceptais ses diverses blagues. Quand je pense qu'il a osé transformer mon chapeau en pot de chambre ! »

Cette fois Harry éclata réellement de rire.

« J'imagine tellement bien ta tête.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle enfin ! En faite tu as raison, tu n'as rien d'un héros, bouda t'elle, mécontente. Tu porte les cheveux longs, tu as des perçings, _des tatouages_ ! Et tes goûts vestimentaires ! Mon dieu, tes goûts vestimentaire. N'a t'on pas idée de porter ses énormes chaussures même pas attachées ?

- Se sont de simples boots.

- Et bien ce n'est pas beau.

- Disons que tu n'aime pas.

- Exactement !

- Je ne savais pas que la tenue faisait le héros. Il aurait fallu prévenir Superman, ironisa l'artiste tout en se levant.

- Harry, coupa Minerva avec sérieux. Tu es un héros, n'en doute jamais. Tu as fais dans ta vie plus de bonnes actions que la plupart des gens. Tu as risqué ton existence alors même que tu ne connaissais à peine le monde sorcier. Que l'on t'ait oublié ou pas, tu resteras toute ta vie Harry Potter, celui qui nous a tous sauver. »

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour prendre congé Harry sourit avec tristesse.

« Tu te trompe, cette personne c'est Neville. »

.○.

Il avait peur, il était perdu. Sa vie ne rimait plus à rien. Elle était juste une gigantesque mascarade, une image factice que l'on affichait aux yeux de tous pour leur montrer que la réussite était au bout du chemin. Il n'avait même pas pu faire les études qu'il désirait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire en faite, sans l'accord du ministère. Rien, pas même sortir pour acheter du lait. Il était surveillé, « protéger ». Il était en prison dans sa propre maison.

Neville secoua la tête de dérision. Il n'avait même pas de maison puisqu'il vivait encore chez sa grand-mère. Cela faisait « petit-fils attentionné » d'après les conseillés du ministre.

C'était juste ridicule. Sa vie entière était devenue ridicule.

Mon dieu comme il regrettait le temps béni de Poudlard, quand personne ne le remarquait. Il aurait même voulu ré-entendre Malfoy le traiter de Cracmol. Il en était arrivé à un point tel qu'il aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de revoir Snape.

À la place il devait sourire au monde, faire office de potiche, faisant des discours grandiloquents. Du vent, rien que du vent.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de sa plante grasse, sa terrible grand-mère fit irruption dans la pièce.

Augusta Londubat était toujours une femme de grande influence. Elle avait été plus que satisfaite du nouveau statu de son petit-fils, tout à l'image de son ascendance. Pourtant elle était furieuse de voir que Neville n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi tête en l'air et maladroit. Son seul véritable intérêt était ses plantes qu'il soignait avec amour et patience.

Bien évidemment le ministère lui avait interdit de poursuivre des études dans l'herbologie, lui faisant embrasser une carrière d'auror. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, il suivait la trace de ses parents.

« Neville, le ministre vient d'envoyer un hibou, il aimerait que tu le contact au sujet de ta prochaine apparition en publique.

- Je… je le ferais. »

Il ne releva pas la tête pour regarder sa grand-mère, les yeux fixés sur sa plante.

Augusta soupira.

« N'oublis pas que nous comptons sur toi Neville, pour faire de se monde quelque chose de merveilleux. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée.

Oui, il était temps que tout cela change. Il fallait qu'il reprenne sa vie en main.

.○.

L'aéroport était bondé. L'avion en provenance d'Amérique venait de débarquer, se vidant ainsi d'une centaine de personnes.

Un jeune homme se dirigea vers un post de téléphone. Il y glissa quelques pièces et composa rapidement le numéro des renseignements.

Il était facile à repérer avec sa haute stature et la couleur atypique de ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blond presque blanc, absorbant la pâle lumière du soleil. Il avait l'air anxieux.

Quand enfin une jeune femme lui répondit il demanda d'une voix clair :

« Je voudrais l'adresse de Harry Potter s'il vous plait. »

.○.

**TBC**

.○.

Et voilà un chapitre de boucler ! Je vous rassure j'ai presque fini la rédaction de cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi, en toute logique.

Je dois vous avouer que je suis très impatiente d'avoir votre avis pour cette histoire.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! 


End file.
